


Alone by Morning

by skullymcskull



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Explict, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, shuuneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullymcskull/pseuds/skullymcskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kaneki turned away and prayed he'd be alone in the morning."<br/>"No, no one was there, and he was alone."<br/>First chapter is nothing but smut. The second chapter gets a little depressing, but Tsukiyama has some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. First smut, first Tokyo Ghoul fanfic, first everything. Just something I really had to write for reasons. But give it a chance. Thanks for checking this out.  
> Oh, and for more sensitive people, there are some mentions that the sex is NOT 100% consensual, and someone asking to stop is ignored at one point. Just in case.
> 
> The first chapter takes place a little while after Tsukiyama and Kaneki first meet.

_Before I turn bad, before I rot, will you spend the night?_

 

Kaneki grunted as he was pinned down, face first, onto the bed. A rough hand felt down his back and squeezed his ass. All he could do was shiver as Tsukiyama’s tongue dragged up his neck and flicked at his ear.

He hadn’t meant to moan. He hadn’t meant to harden either.

Tsukiyama chuckled lowly. “I told you we’d have fun together, Kaneki.” The words were hot on his ear. Kankei just bit his lip and stared down at the pillow as Tsukiyama familiarized himself with every inch of Kaneki’s rear.

He wasn’t quite sure how he’d let himself get into this situation. It started off as a trip to the bookstore. Accidental touches had become not so accidental. Kaneki had more than once met Tsukiyama’s needing gaze. He hadn’t really done much to provoke anything, but before he knew it Tsukiyama had him pinned up against the bookshelves, kissing him, biting hungrily at his lips.

Everything was a blur of embarrassment, confusion, and uncertainty. But somehow, someway, they’d gotten into Kaneki’s home and into his bedroom.

“Mm, Kaneki,” Tsukiyama hummed his name as he nibbled carefully around his ear. Kaneki sighed and closed his eyes.

A hand slid up his shirt and toyed with one of his nipples. Tsukiyama pinched and pulled, dug his nails into it and tugged harshly. Kaneki gasped and felt himself unconsciously shift. His back arched and he let out a breathy moan. Precum already dribbled from the tip of his cock.

“Are you new to this?” Tsukiyama asked quietly with his face pressed into Kaneki’s neck. He took a deep inhale, smelling the delicious scents.

Still not making eye contact, Kaneki nodded once, face burning. Tsukiyama pulled Kaneki’s shirt up to his chin, exposing his bare chest. His nipples perked, hard and pretty pink. “Your first time?” He dug a nail around the edge of one of the buds.

Kaneki groaned and nodded again, pressing his crotch into the bed. Tsukiyama’s roughness was beginning to hurt, but he didn’t have the heart to speak up.

Tsukiyama’s tongue snuck out and circled his lips. “Dolce,” he almost moaned to himself. His hand left left Kaneki’s chest and went around to his cheek. Kaneki’s face was forced around towards his dominant’s. The brunette never looked at the other and those lips smashed against his own.

His face felt like fire and pleasure pooled in his stomach, but he never made eye contact as his lips became bruised. Tsukiyama clamped his teeth around Kaneki’s bottom lip, sucking on it till it bled. The man moaned and circled his hips blindly as he lapped up the blood. Kaneki whimpered, putting a hand on the older man’s chest, silently asking him to stop. He sucked a few more drops out before pulling away, his erection more prominent than ever.

“Kaneki tastes so sweet.” The words came out as a breathy moan. Kaneki felt his blush darken. “Ah, more,” Tsukiyama whispered, dragging his nails down Kaneki’s neck. The college student yelped. “I need more.” He drooled. Saliva dripped out, making a small puddle on Kaneki’s shoulder.

Another droplet of crimson blood leaked, and Tsukiyama eagerly swooped in to lick it away. A moan escaped him. “Oh, but non. Not yet,” he said to himself, dramatically regretful. “What a tragedy it is. Oh, Kaneki.”

Before the young brunett could question a thing, Tsukiyama had forced his tongue into his mouth, swirling it around, fitting it into any corner it would go. They both moaned together; Kaneki in breathy little bursts, and Tsukiyama in loud, drawn out declarations of ecstasy. He ran his hands down Kaneki’s body. He felt the boy’s chest and his hips, his legs and thighs, finally grabbing Kaneki’s crotch with enough force to earn a groan of pain. He squeezed at his member through the rough layers of fabric and pressed masterful fingers against the tender flesh of his testicles.

Kaneki felt the pleasure spike deep in his stomach. As Tsukiyama’s hands worked at him through his pants, he felt his body get hotter and hotter. His breathing became shorter, faster, coming in little spurts around Tsukiyama’s tongue, which was still deep in his throat.

He moaned Tsukiyama’s name lowly. “I-I’m,” he panted, “Oh god.” Tsukiyama’s hand moved faster, rubbing him, the fabric scratching against sensitive skin.

Kaneki’s back arched, chest pushing against the mattress. As Tsukiyama’s tongue withdrew he let out string of pants, whimpers, and cries. Semen burst out of him before he could even fully register what was happening. It shot against the fabric of his boxers, staining them milky white. He moaned as he felt a small pool of the warm substance gather in the bunches of his clothing. His cock twitched and ached with each shot of cum.

All through his orgasm, Tsukiyama never stopped playing with him. The older man could feel his own member begin to throb. He ground against the mattress to try and get some relief. Watching Kaneki’s face contort and twist with pleasure while a wet spot formed on his pants was too much. He felt like he was edging towards cumming, himself.

With one, fluid motion, Tsukiyama yanked Kaneki’s pants and boxers down to his knees. The final spurts of cum jumped out and stained the mattress.

Kaneki whimpered between pants. His member was still stiff, still needing more attention. He watched through heavy lidded eyes as Tsukiyama wiped his fingers along the cum-stained boxers. They gained a lovely coat of white, and were brought up to his lips. Kaneki’s eyes widened as Tsukiyama took those fingers into his mouth.

“What are you...” He stammered as he watched Tsukiyama’s tongue circle around them, draw them in, lick them clean of his fluids. All the while, Tsukiyama’s face was one of pure pleasure. Small moans escaped him as he swallowed down Kaneki’s cum.

Tsukiyama’s other hand traveled down and snuck beneath his pants. “Ah, Kaneki, I can’t take any more,” he mumbled.

Kaneki took in a sharp breath, feeling every hair on his body stand straight up. Tsukiyama slid off his pants and underwear, so they were both in nothing but their tops. The brunette couldn’t help but look at Tsukiyama’s fully erect cock, standing right on end, twitching in anticipation. He gulped.

Tsukiyama grabbed his pants and pulled a small bottle of lube from the back pocket. Why he had a need to carry it around with him, Kaneki didn’t want to know.

“Lift up,” the man ordered, smacking lightly at Kaneki’s rear.

Kaneki hid his face in the pillow and stuck his ass into the air. The lubricant made him shiver as it was poured over his hole. He grit his teeth as Tsukiyama quickly worked it around his inside edges. His fists clenched around the pillow as he mumbled, “Isn’t it going to hurt?” Tsukiyama didn’t answer. He drizzled the lube onto his cock and coated himself in it, careful not to bring himself any closer to orgasm. “Do we use a condom?” Kaneki tried asking, a bit of alarm in his voice. Still, no reply.

Nervously, Kaneki went to turn over onto his back. He wasn’t so sure about all of this in the first place, and now that they weren’t using protection...

He never got a chance to make a single move. Before he could even start to turn around, Tsukiyama had grabbed him by the hips and forced his way inside.

Kaneki’s entire body went rigid. A strangled noise come from deep in his throat. It hurt. It fucking hurt.

Tears stung his eyes as he squirmed under the weight of Tsukiyama’s body.

The man above him moaned loudly. He ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip. His hips rolled, he shivered, and finally he bucked his hips hard against Kaneki, moaning the boy’s name. Kaneki could only groan.

Tsukiyama could not waste time being gentle, even for a fragile boy like this. He began to thrust in and out without mercy, going at a rapid pace. Kaneki was screaming, clutching the pillow close to his chest. The rock hard member rubbed against his insides, coaxing the tightened muscles to relax and let it all in. But it burned.

“Tsukiyama,” he panted. “Stop. Stop it, I- Oooh.” The tip of Tsukiyama’s cock hit somewhere inside of him that felt good enough to dull the pain for just a moment. Kaneki pushed his hips back, silently begging the dominant to find that spot again.

Tsukiyama went in deeper, continuously moaning in the most dramatic way possible. He brushed against the bundle of nerves again and again.

Kaneki’s cries slowly started to let pleasure leak into them. It hurt, but it was a good pain now. And with each thrust, he only wanted more.

Tsukiyama pounded his ass harder and harder and harder until the boy was positive he wouldn’t be able to walk the next day. Kaneki’s muscles twitched excitedly, bringing Tsukiyama closer to an earth-shattering orgasm.

The man’s body shook. It took all that he had to hold in his cum. He could feel it building, pressing against him to be released. He was throbbing, absolutely throbbing. But he couldn’t let it out yet.

He groaned and whined and shivered with the force it took to hold in his brimming orgasm. Beneath him, Kaneki moved his own hand down and began to tug at his own cock, feeling a similar pressure building up in his gut once again. He pumped himself, working to match his hand to Tsukiyama’s hips. He rubbed the tip, squeezed the length, and spread every drop of precum around.

His grunts of pleasure became louder and louder. He went faster than Tsukiyama, working himself up to the point where he knew he couldn’t stop if his life depended on it. His hips moved with Tsukiyama’s. He was close. They were both so damn close.

Still going strong, a single spurt of cum left Tsukiyama. That was all it took.

The semen burned hot in Kaneki’s insides. He could feel it shoot against his inner walls, fill him with heat. He couldn’t do it anymore. Kaneki’s hand tightened around his cock as cum squirted out from him again. It splattered against the sheets. Incomprehensible words spewed from his mouth as he rode out his second orgasm that night.

Of course, his body tightened. Tsukiyama gasped as he felt Kaneki clamp down around him, almost painfully. He threw his head back, screaming Kaneki’s name. He burst. Tsukiyama moaned continuously as his cum shot against Kaneki’s insides. It pounded against him, earning quiet moans from Kaneki as well. He let every ounce of it out, giving his cock time to soften. When he pulled out, white dripped out after.

Tsukiyama collapsed, more burned out than Kaneki. For a few minutes they sat without saying anything, the only sounds being them both coming down from the high of sex.

After a while, Tsukiyama muttered, “I can’t wait till we can do this again, Kaneki.” Licking his lips, he added, “Next time I want a better taste.”

Kaneki looked at him and still didn’t say a thing. Tsukiyama never got a reply. Kaneki just turned away, feigning exhaustion, and prayed he’d be alone in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it this far.  
> This one is a little more depressing, but followed up with Tsukiyama masturbation at the end.  
> Takes place after the events of Aogiri.

_Because I know you won’t want me once I start to decay._

Tsukiyama’s cries became muffled against the hard cement. Kaneki’s foot ground into the back of his head. “Come on, that can’t be the best you can do,” he taunted, wiping the mud from his shoe onto the man’s hair.

“Kaneki!” he begged, struggling beneath him.

Kaneki grit his teeth. “Come on, you gotta have some more in you.” He kicked the side of Tsukiyama’s head half-heartedly. “I was looking forward to this, and now I just feel like a bully.”

“Oui Kaneki, I’m spent.”

With a growl, Kaneki stood on Tsukiyama, his other foot pushing the man’s hips against the hard ground. “Listen trash-” Tsukiyama flinched at that. “I don’t take just anyone into my group. You can either be of use to me, or be in my way. It’s up to you to decide which you want to be.” He leaned down and took a fistfull of Tsukiyama’s hair. He yanked his head up. Blood dripped from Tsukiyama’s broken nose. Kaneki leaned in to growl in Tsukiyama’s ear. “For your own sake, I hope you chose correctly. Now get back up and fight me.”

“Kaneki, I can’t.”

“Bullshit, fight me!”

“Kaneki, please...” Tears choked in the back of his throat and muddled his words. He hadn’t known he was on the brink of crying till then, and he still wasn’t exactly sure why. From the pain maybe? The exhaustion? He didn’t know.

Kaneki stood rigid, still gripping Tsukiyama’s hair. He stared in disbelief. Slowly he began to soften. “Are you really hurt?” Tsukiyama shrugged. Kaneki gingerly lowered the other man’s face down and let go. He stepped away.

They stayed in silence, both looking away in shame. Tsukiyama breathed deeply through his mouth, gathering himself together, and pushed himself up. His body ached, but it wasn’t anything that wouldn’t heal after a few nights of rest and feeding. Carefully, he felt the shattered remains of his nose. “C’est une tragédie,” he muttered to himself, wiping away blood.

“I’m sorry.”

Tsukiyama looked at Kaneki, who had his eyes fixed hard on the ground. The boy had his fists clenched, nails digging deep into his flesh. He repeated, “I’m sorry.”

Sighing, Tsukiyama shook his head. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine.”

“You didn’t mean it, I know Kaneki.”

“I should have stopped.”

“It’s alright.”

“I shouldn’t have been so rough.”

“It’s alright.”

“I-”

“Kaneki.” His voice was sharp. “I said it’s fine.” Kaneki made no movement. Tsukiyama took in a breath. “I am your sword. It’s only natural that I get a little beat up along the way...besides,” Tsukiyama’s lips curled into a smile. He dipped low, bowing.”It’s a pleasure to be beaten by you.”

Kaneki never looked at him. He turned on his heel and began to walk away. “I hate when you do that. Don’t act like you’re so loyal and quick to forgive.”

“It’s no act.”

“I know your intentions.”

Tsukiyama frowned. “I’m by your side no matter what.”

“Oh I know.” Kaneki was already at the other end of the room. “But I also know why you stay.”

Tsukiyama had no retort. And frankly, he didn’t really want one. He was in no mood to argue, although he knew Kaneki wouldn’t put up with such nonsense anyways. Changing the subject really seemed like the best thing to do.

“I want to go to that bookstore again,” he said to Kaneki’s back. He saw the boy tense. “I really liked it there. I think it could be a nice break from all the training you’ve been doing lately.” Kaneki had been running himself ragged with rigorous activity. It couldn’t be good for him.

Kaneki paused, then spoke. “I have work to do.”

“You’ve been ‘working’ all week.”

“Don’t try to sound like my wife.” Kaneki allowed a small chuckle. And in courtesy, Tsukiyama returned it. “Really though, I don’t think we can go back...”

“Why not? It won’t hurt anyone, will it?”

“You’re kidding yourself, Tsukiyama.” Kaneki looked at the other man with a sad smile. “We both know why you want to go back there. And I’m sorry to say that what you want to happen won’t.”

Actually, the thought had never crossed Tsukiyama’s conscious mind. But now that it was brought up, he felt his heart strings being tugged. Wouldn’t it be great if he could recreate that night in any way possible? He’d kill just to go back to that time when things were so simple, so innocent compared to now.

It seemed like years ago that he wooed the boy and more or less hypnotized him into getting in the same bed. It felt like decades since he’d seen Kaneki give an actual, genuine smile. He still remembered the shy student who just wanted to be left alone with his books, who foolishly trusted anyone who smiled his way. He missed the brunette. He missed him a lot.

The passion he felt for the new Kaneki was no less powerful. It’s just he knew that was someone he could never get back. “I’m not expecting anything to happen. I’d just like to go there once more.”

“Tsukiyama...” Kaneki’s smile fell, his expression becoming purely somber. “Things are never going to be the same as they were before. They won’t, I can promise you that right now.” Of course Tsukiyama knew that. “So please stop trying to pretend like we can go back. Because we just can’t.”

Tsukiyama felt the tears again. He pushed them down, refusing to cry.

Kaneki went to the door. Before he left, he muttered, “I’m different now, you know.” And left Tsukiyama alone with nothing but his memories.

“I know,” The man whispered after him. “Believe me, I know...”

* * *

 

Tsukiyama bit his lip, his head falling back against the wall. His cock hardened beneath his fingers as he carefully stroked it. He did it shyly, cautiously, like he imagined Kaneki would do the first time he touched.

Thoughts of the brown haired boy flooded his mind. He closed his eyes and imagined Kaneki’s soft hand feeling up his length, finally running his finger in tiny circles around the slit.

He moved his hand slowly along the shaft. His imaginary Kaneki sat nervously on the foot of the bed, watching Tsukiyama’s steadily growing member with a heavy blush. He kept moving his hand, coaxing his cock to full hardness. It sat hot in his hand.

“Kaneki,” Tsukiyama moaned quietly. He brought a piece of his shirt collar into his mouth, biting down on it. “Mmm, Kaneki.” His hand moved faster.

The walls were thin, and the first moan to get above a whisper would almost certainly reach Kaneki’s ears. Tsukiyama didn’t care. In fact he almost wanted someone to hear. And so as he tugged on his cock faster and faster, as the first drops of precum began to slowly leak from his tip, he didn’t work to hold back his moans.

His body squirmed in the sheets as the pleasure began to build. Before long his breaths were blowing from his nose in hot little bursts. His hand worked his cock, bringing him closer and closer.

“Kaneki,” he moaned loudly, pressing his cheek to the wall, just to make sure it’d get through. “Oh, yes, Kaneki, right there. Oh!” He wasn’t quite sure what he was doing. Maybe he just wanted to tease Kaneki. Maybe he was half hoping he’d come in and join. Either way, he could do it all night.

He gave himself a hard squeeze, groaning. “Ah, more. Give me more, Kaneki.” Moving his other hand down, Tsukiyama played with his balls. Erotic words of different languages ran from his mouth. A line of drool dribbled down his chin as his body twisted. Drops of cum began to leak out of him.

“God, Kaneki,” he groaned, “Kaneki I’m going to cum. It’s coming, it’s coming Kaneki!” On the other side of the wall he could have sworn he heard the creaking of mattress springs as someone shifted to move closer. But it could have been his imagination. Still, he let it fuel him.

His hand went faster, drawing streams of cum out, one after the other. Tsukiyama did nothing to hold in his moans, groans, and cries. He screamed for Kaneki over and over, body jerking back and forth with the force of the orgasm.

“Kaneki! Kaneki! Oh! Oh god, Kaneki!” He went on screaming for the entirety of the orgasm. As his body calmed it went down to a quiet begging. And finally it just became something he whispered with each breath. “Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki,” over and over and over.

He didn’t hear anything from the other room. No one was moving closer to try to hear better. No one was having a little session of their own, getting off to hearing their name chanted erotically. No one was going in the room to give Tsukiyama another night of rough sex that could almost just qualify as love making.

No, there was no one. For all Tsukiyama knew, Kaneki wasn’t even in the room.

And he was alone.


End file.
